


Pochapom Cuteness Ficlets

by Lazchan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: A series of ficlets based on the Pochayuuri and Pomvik characters





	1. Warm Cuddles in Frozen Arenas

It was cold in the ice rink, but Pochayuuri had a warm Pomvik next to him and a cozy blanket wrapped around the both of them. Viktor and Yuuri had given them cushions so they could see into the rink easier and Pochayuuri wiggled happily, his small tail broadcasting his emotions.  

 

Yuuri was the only one skating tonight and as he watched him warming up around the rink, he imagined skating like that with Pomvik, hand in hand, lifting and laughing. The last time they tried, they had ended up falling into each other, skidding across the ice. He had been knocked over by an enthusiastic Pomvik and even though his little tail was still bruised, it has been worth it to save Pomvik from crashing on the ice. 

 

A hand holding a drink was thrust into his face and Pochayuuri looked up at Yurio's scowling face. "Po?" 

 

"Share with Pomvik so you don't get cold in here." Yurio didn't look at them and Pomvik giggled.  Yurio was always hissing and growling but always did nice things. He beamed up at Yurio. "Po!" He butted his head into Pomvik's side to get his attention and was rewarded with a bright, happy grin as Pomvik took a sip of the hot tea.  

 

The speakers crackled and a screech of sound echoed through the stadium without warning. Pochayuuri yelped in surprise, flailing a little as his ears flattened against his head. Pomvik made a distressed sound and pushed the cup back at Yurio so that he could pull Pochayuuri against his side.  

 

"They're just starting the skating," Yurio rolled his eyes.  Victor was down with Yuuri, being his coach and Yuuri was about to skate and Pochayuuri forgot about his fear of the loud noises to lean forward to get a better glimpse of Yuuri. He nearly toppled off the cushion and was saved by Pomvik grabbing the back of his sweater, straining a little so that he didn't fall off as well. 

 

Yuuri looked up at that moment and Pochayuuri gave an enthusiastic wave, nearly toppling over again, but Yuuri just smiled at the both of them as Yurio hauled them both backward, muttering under his breath.  Pochayuuri turned back and rubbed his head on Yurio's hand in apology. "Po?"

 

Yurio just shook his head.  "Yeah, yeah. You're sorry. Just watch the katsudon skate and stop wiggling around. People will think you're a stuffed animal thrown on the ice."

 

Pomvik's eyes went wide at the mental image of sailing over the seats to land in Yuuri's arms after a beautiful skate. He wanted to demand it, but his gaze was riveted on Yuuri skating across the ice. He and Pochayuuri both stopped moving in order to not miss a thing.  

 

After, they could be tossed to the arms of Victor and Yuuri. 

  
  



	2. Pochayuuri Gets an Idea

Pochayuuri and Pomvik were glued to the screen, eyes wide and shining as they watched Yuuri skate from a year ago. It had been in China, land of the amazing hot pot and rice. Yuuri had just finished and had thrown himself at Victor, both of them kissing on the ice. Pomvik gave Pochayuuri an adoring look when the other couldn't see it, and when Pomvik's attention went back to the screen, Pochayuuri gave the same look back to Pomvik. His little paws reached for the remote again to play it all over again, but Yuuri swooped in, laughing.

"Okay, that's enough for today," he picked up Pochayuuri easily. "You've watched it ten times already and it's time for dinner." Oh, and as nice as it was to watch Yuuri's beautiful skating, Pochayuuri knew dinner always involved at least two onigiri and that won over skating for the moment. Still, he had an idea; looking over at Victor picking up Pomvik just as easily to carry him to the dinner table. 

He wanted to do something just as amazing as Victor did, he wanted to be the one with the big surprise this time. Pomvik was always surprising him, whether it was with making rice or blowing bubbles or finding the softest, most cuddly blankets to snuggle under---Pochayuuri wanted to do something big. 

~

The idea came when he overhead Yuuri and Victor talking about what they had done that day; watching the old videos and Pochayuuri's ears pricked up at the soft laughter from Victor. "I surprised you so much that day, but nothing will compare to the day you surprised me by proposing to me in the church." 

Pochayuuri already knew that proposing meant that you wanted to stay with the person you liked the most forever and ever. Victor and Yuuri were already together--so Pochayuuri knew that he had to act fast to make sure that no one took Pomvik from him. He was the one that was the best and his best friend and he wanted to make sure he kept him. 

He was going to propose.

~

It didn't involve the dull shine of the rings that Victor and Yuuri owned; but he thought it was just as good. He eyed the large, shiny rings that Yuuri had given him as a gift, telling him to share with Pomvik. He would-- he wouldn't ever not share with Pomvik-- but he wasn't going to share in the way that Yuuri expected. He was going to make sure that Pomvik knew it wasn't just something to share, but a proposal to stay with him forever. He didn't want Pomvik to ever leave, even if he was friends with the monkey and the cat that came by. 

Pomvik was watching another skating video, this time with Yuuri and Victor skating together, both of their costumes matching. In worthy preparation for the most perfect skate, Pomvik and Pochayuuri were dressed in their own versions of their owner's costumes. Pochayuuri could hardly focus on the skating itself, he was so excited to share with Pomvik. He was unaware of his mumbled "Po po po" sounds, his tail wagging as he lacked the control to conceal his excitement. 

He waited -- and it was so hard to wait -- until the final notes of the song died out. When Pomvik was busy clapping and going for another round, Pochayuuri stepped in front of him (and the tv, he would say sorry later) and got down on his knees, holding out the ring. 

"Po?" he asked, ears quivering with the answer. Pomvik always knew what he was asking, even if he couldn't say every single word that was inside. There were a lot of 'please' and 'stay with me' and 'please be mine' mixed up with every "Po" that came out of his mouth. Pomvik turned red and his ears perked up, while his tail started wagging at mad beat. He threw himself at Pochayuuri, smiling widely the entire time as he nodded. 

They didn't notice Victor and Yuuri in the corner, hands clasped together as Pomvik and Pochayuuri rubbed noses together to celebrate their 'engagement'.


	3. Feathered Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing dress-up with cardboard ships and lots of glitter

Yuuri watched from behind a corner as Pocha walked carefully from the kitchen to the backroom that was his and Pom’s playroom, hands full of pieces of cardboard. His little paws only able to carry so much and his tail was wagging back and forth with the joy of what he was doing and his ears flopped up and down with his movement. He was humming under his breath, soft little “Po’s” in time with his breathing. 

 

Pocha seemed very determined to make sure that he was doing this on his own, or else he would have already sought out Yuuri or Victor for help. More often than not, they would join in with a lot of their ideas, from ice skating to trips to the “hot springs”. Even Makkachin had gotten in on the fun, pretending to knock Pocha down, in mimicry of her first meeting with Yuuri. It involved one paw and a lot of kisses, but Pocha had been determined to play that game again and again, dragging everyone into it with pleading “Po’s” to tug at everyone’s heartstrings. 

 

Still, even if Pocha hadn’t asked this time, Yuuri was curious and he followed Pocha quietly after he made his last trip, Pocha only falling over once and making a distressed little sound before picking up the last of his materials-- a small container that was filled with some unnamed liquid. From around the corner, he could hear how Pocha and Pom were conferred in quiet voices, sharing a language all of their own that their owners didn’t understand. Yuuri had to cover his mouth, his eyes bright at the determined faces huddled over the cardboard, markers in hand as they created a… Yuuri squinted closer.  _ A ship? _

 

He had to hurry away to grab Victor, he wouldn’t want to miss this; it was absurdly cute, moreso than any of their other costumes. They had been everything from ghosts to princes; the pirates were something completely new and he wondered where they got the idea. Frankly, he didn’t really care; he had to call Victor so that they could record this and keep it for forever. He turned away just as Pocha was going for the old ties that Yuuri wouldn’t throw away and Victor wouldn’t let him wear anymore, slipping it around his waist and Pom leaning closer to help, his paws with a little more dexterity to make it a proper pirate sash. 

 

It was good that Victor wasn’t  _ very _ far away, just walking Makkachin, but he responded to Yuuri’s text message with nothing but hearts and wings; Yuuri knew he was on his way. When Victor arrived, a bouncing Makkachin at his side, Yuuri put a finger to his lips and led him down the hallway to where the planning stage had come to an end, the both of them starting their play. There were scraps of cardboard everywhere, even if the markers were carefully lined up in their box next to the window. The main attraction was in the middle of the room though, where their two pets were unaware of Yuuri and Victor filming.  

 

From their spot from  around the corner, they could see Pocha practically hidden behind the cardboard ship, paws pushed together to hold a wooden sword directly in front of him. A scarf was on the top of his head, eyes and a little mouth drawn on the top, in a mimicry of Pocha’s usual hat. From the angle that Yuuri was standing at, he could see the white fuzz of Pocha’s belly peeking from underneath the striped shirt he wore. He wasn’t anywhere close to looking like a fierce pirate, but the ‘siren’ standing across from him didn’t seem to mind. 

 

Pom was wearing the giant ring that Pocha had given him, along with bangle bracelets, pushed all the way up his arms so they would stay up, and wings that had the hasty look of being painted with what looked like glitter paint. The evidence was in the way the wings dripped shiny gold and silver sparkles all over the floor when Pom made dramatic movements, arms waving as if he was trying to levitate with fake wings and will alone.  A discarded halo nearby gave the origins of the wings. He was trying to leap over the ship without knocking it over; which happened at least three times while Yuuri and Victor watched. Both Pom and Pocha were laughing, tumbling over cardboard and wooden swords, feet tangling in the “water” of the blue of one of Yuuri’s sweaters that helped prop up the cardboard ship. 

 

Victor was shaking with laughter and Yuuri rescued the camera so that they wouldn’t miss anything. By the time the ‘pirate battle’ ended with no clear winner, they were both covered in glitter and paint, laughing and cuddled up with each other. Makkachin finally put an end to it, bouncing in the middle of it all and alerting Pom and Pocha to the two spies. Pocha lit up though, making a beeline for Victor while Pom jumped up at Yuuri, covering him in paint and glittering as well, one wing falling off and thumping to the floor. 

 

“Po?” Pocha asked, tilting his head. The question made sense when his stomach growled louder than his playful puppy growls when they had been playing. Yuuri laughed and carried Pom out of the room, Victor trailing behind. They would feed their hungry little pirates and clean up later.

 

Still, as he glanced back at the scattered remains of feathers, ship and swords, Yuuri already was plotting an idea for their next playtime. 

  
  
  



	4. Pocha and Pom Go Sailing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pocha and Pom go sailing with Victor, Yuuri and Yuri. A wholesome family outing where Pocha makes sure everyone knows that everyone is family.

Pocha was _excited_. They were going on a trip and it was something completely new and he was bouncing so much with the excitement of it all that he couldn’t stand still while Yuuri tried to put the cute striped shirt on him that matched the one that Yuuri was wearing. Victor and Pocha were wearing captain’s outfits, white with gold trim around the sleeves and a hat that Pocha kept on knocking off with his own happiness.

Yuri was sitting on the couch, glittery phone in hand and trying to look as if he wasn’t interested in what was going on at all, but Pocha was smart enough to see the way his eyes were moving from the phone to the four of them.

And… and he _wasn’t wearing a sailing outfit_. Pocha knew that he was coming with him. But… but he didn’t want to be with them? He pulled away from Yuuri as soon as the shirt was tugged over his tummy and walked over to Yuri, tugging on his shirt and looking up with wide, inquisitive eyes. “Po?” He asked, trying to pour all of his confusion and sadness into the one word that the big people could understand.

Yuri paused and looked down, an expression of disbelief on his face. “Oh for fuc…..” he swallowed the rest of the words and rubbed a hand over his face. “Fine, _fine_ ,” he snapped. “Only for Pocha,” he said, voice all growly and snarly, but he was looking up at Victor and Yuuri, who started to smile widely at the words, undeterred by the snapping. “I’m doing it for _him_ , not you two weirdos.” He stomped off to the room where the striped shirt and cute red kerchief was waiting for him.

It wasn’t a long walk to the boat at all, but Pocha kept a hold of Yuri as if he expected him to run away the moment Pocha’s back was turned. Yuri didn’t even _pull away,_ which Pocha considered the highest victory. Victor and Yuuri knew that if they said anything, they would only get more growls and hissing, but Pocha could see the happy little smile and little blush on Yuri’s face when only he was lookng. Pocha still clung all the tighter, with Pom on his other side and Pom holding onto Victor, who was cuddling Yuuri.

Victor and Yuuri were all mysterious about the boat they were going on, but no matter what, it was going to be bigger than the cardboard boat that he and Pom had played pirates and sirens with. This was going out onto the actual water and there was going to be so many cool things to look at. Pocha wanted to run ahead, but then he didn’t want to get so eager that he lost Yuri and Yuri didn’t want to come on the boat with him. Some things were more important and making sure that Yuri didn’t hiss and actually smiled and maybe would purr was more important than getting to the water and the boat first.

It wasn’t until they launched off, sails snapping in the wind and the waves pushing up against the boat, did Pocha let go of Yuri, but he still kept a close eye on him. It wasn’t as if he could walk off the edge and vanish into the frothy water, could he? Speaking of the water, he ran to the edge, staring down at the water rushing by.

“Po!” There was a flash of bright scales and it just _could_ be a mermaid, like in Victor and Yuuri’s stories. He continued to call out in excitement, grabbing Pom’s paw in his so that they could see the mermaid together. He scrambled as close as he could, nose drowning in the scent of what smelled like the nori that was always wrapped around his beloved onigiri.

He was two wiggles away from falling over the edge when Yuuri picked him and Pom up from behind, laughing a little. “You can’t see the fish that way,” he scolded lightly. “This is much deeper than your pool at home. I’ll show you where you can see the fish up close without trying to swim.”

Pocha made a face; he wasn’t going to _swim_ in the ocean and he wanted to see mermaids, not fish-- but Yuuri was already carrying him down a set of stairs he hadn’t noticed before and the smell of water and salt and damp filled his senses and the rocking of the waves would have knocked him tail over nose if he had been walking.

When he looked down, he yelped and hid his face in Yuuri’s shirt. The water was _right there_ and Yuuri wasn’t scared and it …. he paused. Yuuri wasn’t scared and so he shouldn’t be scared, but… the fish were so close. “Po?” he asked, confused.

“It’s a glass bottomed boat,” Yuuri put Pocha down gently, along with Pom. “You can see what’s underneath the water much easier,” he knelt down next to them, pointing out the differences in the water and how easy it was to see everything. “Maybe if you watch _really_ carefully, you’ll see a mermaid!”

Po was riveted to the scene below him, eyes wide. He wasn’t even sure he _needed_ to see a mermaid anymore; what was there already was amazing. He kept pressed close to Pom as the boat moved over the water, the scenery underneath it ever-changing.

Po didn’t think anything could get better than this; he had everyone with him on the boat: grumpy, growling Yuri that was really a kitten at times… Yuuri and Victor who were the best ever to ever pick them up and take care of them and feed them…

He only moved back up the stairs when his tummy growled and he scented out the food that Victor had pulled out of their picnic basket, surprising everyone by sitting next to Yuri, eating his food slowly, but watching Yuri out of the corner of his eye to make sure he ate as well, even if it meant one less onigiri for him.

Victor had told him and Pom very seriously that young kittens needed to eat. Yuuri had smacked him for it afterward and they both laughed and Pocha and Pom had never gotten _why_. Yuri was part of the family, even if he wasn’t always there and Pocha decided to take Yuuri and Victor’s words to heart and make sure that Yuri was taken care of.

Pocha curled up next to Yuri, tummy full after his food and sleepy from watching the fish (and maybe a mermaid) for so long, the sun making him warm and comfortable. He never wanted the day to end.


End file.
